


Five times Ben wanted to Hug Klaus and one Time he does

by Holycheese (Mistery)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is just a mess, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Ben Hargreeves, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistery/pseuds/Holycheese
Summary: Sometimes it was hard for him not to be able to touch his brother or simply hug him and trying to comfort him when he was cearly the worlds biggest wreck.Or Five Time's Ben want's to Hug Klaus and one Time he does it.





	Five times Ben wanted to Hug Klaus and one Time he does

#1 "-You're gonna do great in Prison Grant. Trust me, _i've been there."_

* * *

Well at least the Drugs seemed to go out of Klaus system. It's been a Time now since he saw him and felt a connection with him. Ben felt lighter as the connection builded with Klaus again. Last time they had one he was surrounded by other nameless souls who all seemed to howl at his brother as he pushed a syringe into his veins. But Klaus seemed to be alive now. He couldn't breathe in relief but this was good. This was a odd location to reappear to through. Hearing his Brother's desperate voice talking and looking pleading through a Glass which separated him from the outside world made something inside of Ben want to cringe. "Diego - Please. It only will be about a few hundred Bucks. I'll pay you back, i swear." he pleaded. Diego looked unimpressed and their Brother laughed darkly. "not to mention that you lost a zero at the Bill, how do you suggest to pay me back next time? By dealing with Ecstasy or even better Crystal meth? If you even had a _simple_ legal Job but ... shit you can't even manage that." hearing this tone of Diego made Ben already knew where this conversation was leading to. Klaus curled his shaking hand in his own Hair, looked apologetic and desperate but Ben knew Diego. Knew that Diego had enough. Ben didn't need to lean forward to hear Diego shout at Klaus. "You've dealed with Cocaine Klaus. Cocaine! Do you know how dangerous that shit is? Or do you simply not care? Why do you throw your life away like this?" The furious Face of Diego at the other end of Glass was something that usually would have scared the shit out of Ben ... Diego's mood swings was something both Klaus and Ben had joked about when they where Kids but truthfully Diego was terrifying when he was angry.

"I know,_ i know i know_." Klaus whispered at Diego's talking became even more agitaded. "D' you know how worried i was every day i listened to the Police Radio and they said they have found another dead Junkie?" Klaus flinched and his face twisted and God, Ben wanted to lay a comforting Hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll go to rehab Diego. I'll go sorber. I swear ... just ... please help me to get out of here." There was a short silence filled with distrust and heavy air. "I've heard that more than once by now." Klaus gulped. Ben felt something in his metaphorical stomach twist. "Look Klaus, considering the circumstances i think Prison is a good Place for you to actually think about what you'll do with your life." Diego looked more than exhausted and Ben knew what was about to happen. "No, no, no Diego Please don't go." Diego moved to stand up. "- and don't bother to try this on Allison. I tell her not to pay a penny for you." Diego said. Their older Brother looked at a ward. "I think were done here." he said and the Woman nodded and Ben could see Tears pouring out of Klaus Eyes as the Woman moved to bring him back into his cell. "Diego, c'mon. Please." Klaus whispered like a child but Diego was already gone. Ben wanted to touch his brother, to show him that the chair was empty at the other side. "Klaus, he is gone." he said and Klaus whipped his head around and something like relief seemed to unfold of his Face. Something amused shone in his Eyes despite all devastation written over his Face. "At least you're not going to leave, right?" God, Klaus seemed so desperate so pleading that it almost hurt. Ben was a Ghost that wasn't attached to feelings for a long time but this was hard. Klaus let out a sob as Ben nodded at him gave him a soft wink and a smile. _At least i can make sure he is not alone._


End file.
